An outlet protection apparatus is often used in an attempt to prevent debris from clogging the exposed end of a drainage or irrigation pipe, and for simultaneously facilitating the free flow of fluid out of or into the pipe.
Large-diameter piping is often used to direct the flow of rainwater under land and away from areas that may be sensitive to oversaturation by water such as agricultural fields. Typically such piping is buried underground and terminates in one open end which directs water flow into a drainage ditch, reservoir, or natural stream.
During storms, intense weather activity or by simple happenstance, large debris may be washed into the piping and may become jammed in the pipe, blocking the piping, backing up water and thereby creating a surplus of unwanted water at the other end of the pipe. In addition, rain, runoff and wind also tend to wash or blow dirt and debris into the open ends of the drop inlets, which may then collect in collection boxes and sewer pipes.
It often becomes necessary to clear these drainage pipes, drop inlets and collection boxes which often means manually cleaning out the dirt and/or debris that has been washed or accidentally dropped into the drainage pipes. Such cleaning operations are difficult as the pipes are somewhat cramped, making it difficult to maneuver, and there is also the danger of cave-ins or collapse of the dirt, etc. that has built up around the sides of the drop inlets, creating a significant risk of injury. In addition, there can be deep drop-offs from the surface and the upper end of the drop inlet, to the bottom of the pipe. A fall from such a height can cause severe injuries to persons who might inadvertently fall into the inlet, especially as the open end of the inlet becomes obscured by dirt and other debris. The danger of an exposed pipe may be especially great for children who might play around the area and are more likely to be curious and to inadvertently fall in and become trapped within the drainage pipes.
In the past, the open upper ends of the pipe inlets generally have been protected with a fence structure constructed of a flexible mesh or screen material attached to a series of wooden stakes positioned about the open upper end of the drop inlet. Such arrangements often fail to prevent debris from falling into the open end of the pipe, and they provide little or no protection against persons inadvertently falling into an open drop inlet, and especially for keeping children out of the inlet.
Other devices have also been developed that allow water and debris to flow out of a drain. For example, a drain tile and pipe protector for a pipe having a generally an end fitted with a downwardly angled filter grate which is drilled with a plurality of small holes. The grate is mounted to a hinge pin enabling the grate to be selectively raised or lowered.
Thus, the prior art appears deficient in providing a robust drainage or irrigation pipe protection device which simultaneously prevents debris from entering the pipe, and yet simultaneously permits fluid flow through and out the device without clogging it.